This application specifically requests funding for the following CORE activities of the University of Iowa Cancer Center: 1. Programs Office and Administration; 2. Shared Facilities and Services - a. Biostatistics and Data Management Service, b. Tissue Culture Facility - c. Tissue Procurement Serivce - d. Biological NMR Facility - e. Animal Tumor Facility - f. Radiation Facility. 3. Development of Specific Research Areas - a. New Drug Development (Clinical Pharmacology) - b. Combined Modality Treatment (Radiotherapy). 4. Development Research Projects. Our objective is to enhance cancer-related research on a broad front. However, stengthening research of innovative therapy, including development of new drugs, is a major theme emphasized here. The NMR Facility is specifically intended to assist work on drug biosynthesis and on drug interaction with target macromolecules. The Tissue - Culture and Animal Tumor Facility and the Tissue Procurement Service will promote collaborative investigation with clinical and laboratory investigators. The Biostatistics and Data Management Service will serve a consultative function for all members of the Center but has as a major goal a facilitation of clinical studies of experimental therapies. The proposed appointment of new junior faculty and biostatistics, clinical pharmacology, and radiotherapy is designed to strengthen programs in multi-modality therapy research and drug development. Developmental Research Projects will encourage exploitation of new ideas by faculty interested in clinical and laboratory investigation.